


蛋奶素可食

by utsumi0516



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsumi0516/pseuds/utsumi0516
Summary: ※去他媽的劇情，放飛自我只為寫恩羅愛愛！※ABO，生子有，產乳有。※因為這樣那樣所以奉子成婚的恩羅夫夫婚後日常。
Relationships: M'Baku/Everett Ross
Kudos: 4





	蛋奶素可食

「別咬！你吃奶的技術還比不上、嗯……你兒子嗎？」羅斯雙手推拒著埋在自己胸前的腦袋，剛剛抱過孩子的手臂痠軟不已， 「夠了……嗯、別……」

「他是靠這個過活的，我又不是。」恩巴庫豐厚的唇間發出下流的吸吮聲，Omega脹大紅嫩的乳尖被他舔的濕漉漉，隨著呼吸急促的上下起伏，閃爍著水光像是多汁的漿果。剛才餵過孩子，Omega的奶水僅存不多，恩巴庫抬起頭，意猶未盡的咂咂嘴，沿著羅斯平坦鬆軟的小腹向下舔吻。

「你不是素食者嗎？我以為你會讓你兒子喝植物奶。」羅斯喘息著放鬆身體躺平在柔軟的被褥上，扯過一邊的枕頭遞給恩巴庫。恩巴庫會意的接過，托著Omega柔韌的後腰把枕頭墊在其下。

「我吃蛋奶素。」恩巴庫把羅斯的雙腿架在肩上，被迫暴露在空氣中的小穴緊張的微微收縮，一點晶瑩的液體滲出穴口。恩巴庫不再說話，此刻他的嘴有更重要的任務。

羅斯仰起頭，喃喃呻吟著天啊一類讚嘆的字眼。恩巴庫用手指掐開穴口，粗厚的舌毫不猶豫的探進Omega的秘處。哺乳中的Omega不會發情，但一被挑逗就溢滿體液的後穴仍然向Alpha敞著大門表示歡迎。

又濕又熱的舌攪動著更加濕熱的穴肉，背上的熱汗浸染了床單，羅斯覺得自己的理智就像是烤鬆餅上正在融化的鮮奶油。「你真甜……」恩巴庫灼熱的吐息噴在敏感的肌膚上，刺激使他渾身一顫，不由自主想闔起腿，卻被Alpha的大掌箝住腿根，強硬的拉開。

早已習慣於Alpha粗暴貫穿的後穴不滿足於舌頭的搔刮，羅斯感覺自己的甬道深處泛著空虛和搔癢，渴望著更有質量的東西進入。「放點東西進來……」他的喉間滾出飢渴的呢喃，隨著恩巴庫舌頭抽插的動作一下一下向上抬起腰部。

聽見他的渴求，恩巴庫抬眼看向他佈滿霧氣的雙眼，食指和中指沿著穴口揉按一圈後，探進了那個正討好吸吮著的小嘴。羅斯發出滿足的嘆息，伸手擁抱他的Alpha，抬起臉等待一個吻。

恩巴庫低頭吻他，壯碩的身軀將他的Omega完全籠罩在身下。他的手指毫無迷惘的探向能讓羅斯飄上雲端的那處，打著圈兒按壓，使羅斯瞪大了眼睛，從吻的縫隙間洩出幾聲驚呼。羅斯在他背上抓劃著留下幾道抓痕，像是懇求更多碰觸，又像是承受不住過多的快感而求饒。

達到高潮的瞬間，羅斯幾乎要將指甲掐入他厚實的背肌，隨後被抽乾力氣似的鬆開手，手臂無力的落在床單上。恩巴庫伸手沾了點他射在倆人腹間的精液，將手指塞進他喘息微張的口中。羅斯眼神迷茫，乖順的含住帶著自己體液的手指，腥澀的味道令他微微皺起眉頭。

這是他的Omega，在外頭聰明而狡猾，懂得如何應付各種危機，在自己的身下卻是溫順而服從。恩巴庫將早已怒張至發疼的性器抵在微微張闔的穴口，來回磨蹭著沾染Omega濕滑的淫液，而後長驅直入把自己深深埋進這銷魂的小洞裡。

羅斯尚未從高潮的餘韻中回過神來，後穴就被強硬的闖入，身體彷彿要從腿間被劈成兩半。他抓住床單，試圖在Alpha粗暴的衝撞中穩住身體，卻徒勞無功，只能無助的哭叫著「老天爺啊！你會殺了我的！」

老天爺握著他的腰讓他翻過身趴跪在床上，粗長的性器再次頂入，每一次抽插都像是在攪動他的五臟六腑。Omega嬌小的身軀完全被他壓制在床上，經歷過生育的小穴仍然緊緻的不可思議，緊緊纏裹著在他體內恣意妄為的征服者。

「對，我會讓你爽到像在天堂。」他在羅斯耳邊粗喘著，沿著他的耳廓向下舔吻，停留在後頸上。Omega白皙滑膩的肌膚上有一個猙獰的咬痕，恩巴庫永遠記得，當時他一邊將自己的牙齒嵌進他的皮肉中，一邊把自己的精液灌滿他的腸道裡，讓他被自己完全標記而懷孕，生了自己的孩子。

羅斯的頸上佈滿了細小的汗珠，Omega香甜的氣味融在汗水裡，吸引著恩巴庫低頭品嘗。敏感的腺體被來回舔舐，羅斯不禁顫抖著呻吟，後穴不由自主的抽搐絞緊。

「你裡面好緊，都是我的形狀。」恩巴庫低吼一聲，加快了頂撞的動作。他們的身體經歷了無數次的交歡，早已契合得如同劍和劍鞘，恩巴庫每一次擺腰，性器頂端都會撞上緊閉著的生殖腔口，過多的快感像鞭子抽在羅斯的每一條神經上，把他再一次推上高潮。

羅斯感覺自己的四肢都鬆軟的像是棉花糖，高潮讓他輕鬆得彷彿飄在雲端，恩巴庫炙熱的性器卻又把他扯了下來。堅硬的龜頭鑿開高潮中緊縮的小穴，恩巴庫雙手掰開Omega渾圓柔軟的臀肉，讓自己能夠插得更深。羅斯哭叫著罵他是隻野蠻的大猩猩，除了高高撅起的屁股之外，幾乎全身都無力的貼在床上。

「我的這根可比大猩猩長多了。」恩巴庫的大掌在他臀上留下鮮紅的指印。Omega汗溼的肌膚滑膩得幾乎要從他的手掌中溜走，他乾脆撈起羅斯的腰，一個翻身坐起，讓羅斯坐在自己腰間。

羅斯被釘在他碩大的性器上，內臟都被擠壓的窒悶感令他止不住眼淚，喉間發出小動物似的哀鳴。他向後仰著身子想逃離，而使因生育而膨脹的乳房完全呈現在Alpha面前。恩巴庫伸手揉捏著他柔軟的胸脯，稀白的乳汁從紅豔的乳尖泌出，恩巴庫伸舌舔去，像是在品嘗世間美味一般陶醉得咂咂嘴。

直到羅斯哭著求他別吸了，恩巴庫才放過那對已被蹂躪到腫脹不已的乳頭。Alpha粗長的性器由緩而急的抽插，最後用結死死堵住Omega的小穴，恩巴庫把昏昏欲睡的羅斯完全擁在懷中，兩人緊貼著身軀，靜靜的等待結消退。

然後隔壁的房間裡傳來他們孩子的哭鬧聲。

羅斯半睜著一隻眼看向恩巴庫，後者撓了撓頭，自覺的下了床去給孩子換尿布。


End file.
